falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Robert MacCready
22 |affiliation =Little Lamplight Gunners (formerly) Sole Survivor (optional) |role =Mayor Farmer (formerly) Mercenary Companion |family =Duncan - son Lucy - wife |location =Little Lamplight The Third Rail, Goodneighbor |quests =Picking Up the Trail Rescue from Paradise Fungus Deal Long Road Ahead MacCready for Action |alignment =Good |level =1 |tag skills = |special = |actor =Jakob Stalnaker Matthew Mercer |dialogue =MayorMacCready.txt CompanionMacCready.txt |aggression =Unaggressive Aggressive |confidence =Cowardly Brave |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Coral Light Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairChildMBase Rebel |height =0.80 1.00 |factions =LamplightResidentFaction LamplightSouvenirtFaction |class =SoldierLeader |combat style=Default csCompMacCready |head add ons=Dashing rogue |GECK race =CaucasianChild HumanRace |baseid = |refid = |footer = MacCready in 2277 }} |content2= |content3= }} Robert Joseph "RJ" MacCready is the former mayor of Little Lamplight in 2277 and a mercenary operating in the Commonwealth in 2287. He is a potential companion of the Sole Survivor. Background Early life Born in 2265 in the Capital WastelandThe Sole Survivor "What were you doing in the Capital Wasteland?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) to parents he never knew,The Sole Survivor: "I'm sure your parents were thrilled about your hobby." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) MacCready became the head of the Little Lamplight children's colony in 2274, when he was only ten years old. After Princess declared herself the new Mayor and renamed the position after herself, her rule lasted about five minutes, until MacCready punched her in the face and stated that Little Lamplight needed a leader, not a princess.The Lone Wanderer: "How did you get to be in charge of this place?" Robert MacCready: "It's not that complex. Any kid can say they want to be mayor here. It's just that most don't want to bother with the responsibility of leading. Of course, I've kept this place going strong for three years. To most of these kids, that makes me Mayor For Fucking Life. Fine by me, I say." (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 3)) MacCready's coup resulted in him becoming mayor.The Lone Wanderer: "Can you tell me why Princess gets angry about her nickname?" Sammy: "So, a long time ago, Princess convinced everyone that she should be mayor. The first thing she did as mayor was try to insist that the title be changed to "Princess". It was 5 minutes before MacCready punched her in the nose and got picked as the new mayor. It was awesome!" The Lone Wanderer: "She was only mayor for five minutes?" Sammy: "Yeah! MacCready said we needed someone to watch out for us, not to lord over us. Then he popped her one! She hasn't even tried since then. That's why he stays mayor, too. I hope I can be that cool, someday." (Sammy's dialogue (Fallout 3)) The other residents respected him for his smarts, toughness and the juvenile lack of fear of anything – be it monsters, adults or using his rifle on anything that looked at him funny, not to mention the ability to maintain Little Lamplight as a viable community.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.84: "'''Mayor Robert Joseph MacCready' ''He has served as the mayor of Little Lamplight for two years (since he was 10), when he was chosen by the other residents due to his smarts, toughness, and the fact that he doesn't take guff from anyone. He has no fear of adults and is a perfect representative. He is belligerent, small (even for his age), very distrustful of adults, and willing to blow someone's head off to defend his young charges, but MacCready is also very loyal to those he considers friends." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) However brazen and foolhardy he might have been in his young years, MacCready was not devoid of imagination. Children are always at a disadvantage in the wasteland, so he chose a sniper rifle as his weapon of choice, teaching himself marksmanship from the ground up. According to MacCready, engaging targets at long range meant one did not take too many chances and in the treacherous Capital Wasteland to stave off death for another day.Robert MacCready: " " The Sole Survivor: "Actually, I'm quite impressed." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) Adult life In 2281, MacCready hit sixteen and left Little Lamplight. He took to wandering the wastelands as a gun for hire. In the course of his travels, he met a woman named Lucy, and the two fell in love. Lucy always had MacCready's back and helped him through the darkest of nights in the wasteland. With her at his side, he could press ahead no matter the horrors that faced him.The Sole Survivor: "Why would you say something like that?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4))The Sole Survivor: "Hey, only best friends can share feelings like that with each other." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) He told her that he was a soldier, out of fear that he might lose her if he revealed that he was a stone-cold killer. She never learned the truth.The Sole Survivor: "If it's special to you, then it's a thoughtful gift. Thank you." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) She gave him a carved toy soldier in return, something he always kept on himself regardless of where he went.Robert MacCready: " " The Sole Survivor: "What's on your mind?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) However, the Capital Wasteland was still a treacherous place. Lucy and MacCready were nomads and their son, Duncan, was born on the road. Their happiness was bluntly interrupted by tragedy one fateful night, when they set up camp in an abandoned metro station. They were unaware that the place was infested with feral ghouls who set upon them in the darkness. Lucy was ripped apart before MacCready could get a shot off. However, her death bought enough time for him to make a fighting retreat out of the station, with Duncan in his arms. The sight of Lucy torn apart by the clawed, rotted hands would plague him for years to come.The Sole Survivor: "I'm sure you had good intentions." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4))The Sole Survivor: "She ever find out the truth?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) It shifted MacCready's perspective on life and himself. Up until then, he was a killer, shooting people for a living, but now he was determined to change himself. He made a promise to Duncan to clean up his act and be a better person, starting with swearing off cursing.The Sole Survivor: "Stopping yourself from cursing again? Why do you keep doing that?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) He settled down and built a homestead. Everything was peaceful for a time as MacCready worked the land and Duncan grew. His almost idyllic life came to an end when his son was exposed to something in their fields and the next day developed a fever accompanied by blue boils all over his body. The disease sapped his strength, and by the time MacCready decided to hit the road and find a cure, Duncan was almost too weak to walk. He entrusted his child to the care of his friends and departed.The Sole Survivor: "You must have had a good reason to leave them behind." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) Every doctor he talked to had never heard of the disease and was at a loss as to how to help the child.The Sole Survivor: "Maybe you should find a doctor." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) The Long Road Ahead Leads and job opportunities proved scarce in the Capital Wasteland, with the Brotherhood of Steel becoming a potent force in the wake of Arthur Maxson's rise to power. Around 2286, MacCready took his rifle and headed north, making a name for himself and searching for a cure. When he arrived in the Commonwealth, the Gunners were recruiting sharpshooters into their ranks and MacCready joined up to amass money for his ultimate goal. Though the caps were plentiful, the Gunners' lack of scruples and indiscriminate approach to collateral damage were at odds with MacCready's personal code and the promise he made to his son.The Sole Survivor: "Pretty brave, a bunch of kids living alone like that." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) MacCready broke ties with them in summer of 2287 and resumed his career as a freelance contractor.The Sole Survivor: "Never heard of the Gunners. Who are they?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) Shortly after ditching the Gunners, MacCready met Sinclair, a fellow contractor who was looking for the same thing: A cure for the mysterious blue boils for his partner. He found information that indicated Med-Tek Laboratories was experimenting with a universal cure at its Medford facility and MacCready joined his exploration party. Equipped with security codes to breach pre-War security, they only made it a short way in before feral ghouls pushed them back. They never made a second attempt, as Sinclair's friend died before they regrouped.The Sole Survivor: "Of course I'll help. Count me in." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) MacCready clung to the codes in case he found someone he can trust and who would help him get through the facility's defenses and hordes of feral ghouls.The Sole Survivor: "Can you trust this "Sinclair" guy?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4))The Sole Survivor: "Don't give up hope. If there's a cure, we'll find it." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4))The Sole Survivor: "Don't get your hopes up. This could be a dead end." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) He set up shop in Goodneighbor, unwilling to tangle with Diamond City's security force or wandering the wastes alone. Hancock let him set up shop, so MacCready started searching for clients. However, Winlock and Barnes were not willing to let a former Gunner operate in their territory. For three months, they hounded MacCready and drove off his customers. Nobody was willing to work with a former Gunner, no matter how talented or soft-spoken.Robert MacCready: " " The Sole Survivor: "What makes you say that?" Robert MacCready: " " The Sole Survivor: "Setting up shop? What do you mean?" Robert MacCready: " " The Sole Survivor: "Caps aren't worth risking your life." Robert MacCready: " " The Sole Survivor: "Are caps really that important to you?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) One of the few people willing to overlook his former affiliation was Daisy, the ghoul proprietor of the general store in Goodneighbor. MacCready helped her manage unfriendly customers on repeated occasions and the two became fast friends.Daisy: " " Robert MacCready: " " Daisy: " " Robert MacCready: " " Daisy: " " Robert MacCready: " " Daisy: " " The Sole Survivor: " " " " The Sole Survivor: "If MacCready trusts you, that's good enough for me." Daisy: " " Robert MacCready: " " Daisy: " " (Robert MacCready's and Daisy's dialogue) However, the Gunners never let up. In the end, they confronted him at the Third Rail, demanding that he cease doing business in their territory or suffer the consequences.Winlock: " " Robert MacCready: " " Winlock: " " Robert MacCready: " " Winlock: " " Robert MacCready: " " Barnes: " " Winlock: " " Robert MacCready: " " Winlock: " " Robert MacCready: " " Winlock: " " (Barnes, Winlock's, and Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) MacCready found himself in a bind. If he tried to pay them off, they would likely take the caps and kill him with the small army of Gunners they had at their disposal. If he ran, there was no guarantee they would relent. Alone, he took no chance at wiping them out to send a message to the Gunners to back away. It is at this point that the Sole Survivor can encounter MacCready and the Gunners.The Sole Survivor: "Is there any other way to handle this?" Robert MacCready: " " The Sole Survivor: "How many caps do you need?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) With their help, MacCready could make enough of a dent in the Gunner bottom line to force them to back away.Robert MacCready: " " The Sole Survivor: "You aren't afraid the Gunners will retaliate?" Robert MacCready: " " The Sole Survivor: "A favor, huh. Can I decide later?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) Personality Though notoriously foul-mouthed and belligerent in his younger years, the 22-year-old MacCready is far more reserved and polite. Years of hard living turned him into a hardened warfighter, coping with adversity through liberal use of sarcasm and humor. However, he is not totally immune, as pre-War atrocities can inspire anger from him " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4))}} and he is not a fan of people from before the Great War, on account of them bringing the nuclear holocaust down on Earth.Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) MacCready isn't averse to violence but doesn't revel in it either. If possible, he will bluff his way through to minimize danger to himself and others. " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4))}} The latter includes eating fish, which tends to make him less-than-pleasant company.Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) On a more personal side, MacCready misses a lot of features of living in the Capital Wasteland, including Galaxy News Radio with Three DogRobert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) and the monuments of downtown D.C.Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) He also collects old Grognak the Barbarian comic books, picking through the ruins in search of issues to complete his collection. " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4))}} As of 2287, the collection is almost complete, only missing the issue where Mastadonald and Skullpocalypse teamed up to fight Grognak.Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 3'' Interactions overview Quests * Picking Up the Trail/Rescue from Paradise: When first met, MacCready will threaten to shoot unless leaving the Little Lamplight cavern entrance. The Lone Wanderer has to pass a difficult speech check, use the Child at Heart perk, or complete the Rescue from Paradise quest in order to gain entrance to Little Lamplight. After gaining entrance to Little Lamplight, the Lone Wanderer will have a new dialogue path with MacCready which reveals the entrance to Vault 87 through Murder Pass. * Fungus Deal: After speaking with either Eclair or Lucy, the Lone Wanderer can convince MacCready to enter a trade agreement: swapping either strange meat (to Eclair) or Buffout (to Lucy) for cave fungus. * Those!: The Lone Wanderer can convince MacCready (using the Child at Heart perk) to accept Bryan Wilks into Little Lamplight. Effects of player's actions * Speaking to MacCready in quick succession too many times will raise his ire. Eventually, he'll refuse to talk and will tell the Lone Wanderer to leave Little Lamplight. Although one can still talk to him later on, they must wait twenty-four hours to end the silent treatment. ''Fallout 4'' Interactions overview Quests * MacCready for Action: This unmarked quest consists of convincing MacCready to join the Sole Survivor. * Long Road Ahead: MacCready asks the Sole Survivor to help him take care of the Gunners who were harassing him and later, to help him find a cure for his son. NOTE: MacCready's affection gains will cap at 499 (stopping just short of "MacCready likes you") until the Gunners portion of this quest is completed. Effects of player's actions * When the Sole Survivor meets MacCready in The Third Rail, he is in an argument with his old commanders, Winlock and Barnes. After they leave, he can be hired as a companion for 250 caps (can be persuaded down to 200 or 100, depending on the size of the player's caps purse). The amount paid will be given back to the Sole Survivor after completing one of the parts of his quest. After becoming good friends with him and completing his quest, he will give the Killshot perk, which grants a 20% accuracy boost for head shots in V.A.T.S. * When he is the companion, he will occasionally give some random ammo, ranging from 10mm rounds to a fusion core. * If the player character reaches highest Affinity with MacCready he will give the perk Killshot, which boosts hit percentage for heads in VATS by 20%. * Once idolized, MacCready gives the player a wooden soldier toy, a gift from his wife, Lucy. Lucy made the toy soldier for him after he told her that he was a soldier when they first met. * He will steal when commanded to do so by the Sole Survivor. He is able to steal items undetected right in front of people. * If the player character attempts to steal from the VIP room of the Third Rail and gets caught, MacCready will leave their company and become hostile, prompting an interface for the player to send MacCready to a settlement, similar to Preston Garvey if the player kills a settler. If the player doesn't get caught, MacCready will like the theft. * If the player character commands him to steal an item, or does anything to cause hostility while in Goodneighbor, MacCready will leave the Sole Survivor's company and become hostile, prompting an interface to send MacCready to a settlement. Loyalty * MacCready likes when the Sole Survivor steals things. * MacCready likes it if the Sole Survivor picks a lock that is owned. * MacCready likes using most special dialogue options that require Charisma, only if one lies, threatens, or asks for more money though. Comments ''Fallout: The Board Game'' MacCready can be acquired at the shop by any player character that has Charisma. When shopping with him as the active companion, the player character can exhaust him in order to buy any items from the asset deck's discard pile. When the player character performs the camp action, he will be relieved of exhaustion; however, if the player character does not have eight or more bottle caps at this time, he must be discarded. Inventory Notes * Every time he enters power armor, he will unequip its helmet and place it into his inventory. One can force him to equip the helmet again through trading, after which he won't try to unequip the headpiece until he enters a new set of power armor. * Commanding MacCready to enter power armor can prove difficult, especially in tight spaces. This is due to his AI being unable to find a path to the back of the armor frame. * Whitechapel Charlie's quest is a great way to farm likes from him. Starting the quest, checks for more caps, picking owned locks on the warehouse, and stealing in the warehouses all boost his affection. * Although MacCready likes when the Sole Survivor picks owned locks, he has no reaction for picking regular locks. * As an adult, MacCready makes attempts to curb the cursing habit he had as a child. Occasionally, he will stop himself mid-sentence to correct his vulgar language. He does this because he made a promise to his son, Duncan, that he would clean up his behavior and "be a better person." * During Duty or Dishonor, MacCready hates it when agreeing not to kill the ghouls and/or to let Initiate Clarke go free. This is presumably related to the fact that ferals killed Lucy. * He appears to dislike getting wet, as he makes multiple negative comments about it throughout the game. * MacCready dislikes traveling at night, claiming "we could be walking into an ambush and never see it coming." * MacCready is a smoker. He mentions needing a cigarette in one of his ambient dialogue options. He will also light one when idle. * MacCready has killed "for a drink" before. It is not clarified what kind of drink or what the circumstances were. This could conceivably mean that MacCready is hinting at having done anything from committing murder for booze to killing for life-sustaining water. * If taken to an abandoned nursery area in Trinity Church, he'll tear up, but pretend he has something in his eye. * In the gym area/basketball court of the Boston mayoral shelter, MacCready will comment: "We used to have a hoop setup in Little Lamplight until Eclair broke the darn thing." * Upon death, his last words will be "No... please... no." * When underground, MacCready randomly will shout "Tunnel Snakes Rule!," which is a reference to the Tunnel Snakes in Fallout 3, which MacCready appeared in. * When visiting Diamond City, MacCready will comment: "Haven't been to Diamond City in years but I'll tell you... nothing's changed." When brought to the Dugout Inn, Vadim Bobrov will greet him enthusiastically and say: "MacCready! Is good to see you, tovarisch. How is Lucy? She still as beautiful as I remember?" MacCready will correct him by saying: "No... she didn’t make it, Vadim." This all suggests that MacCready and Lucy traveled to the Commonwealth together and had been to Diamond City sometime before she passed and before Duncan got sick. Duncan may not have even been born, yet, as Vadim does not mention him. * When entering Vault 81, MacCready comments on how he lived near a vault (Vault 87) and that it was dangerous. His tone of voice suggests he's distrustful of vaults. * If MacCready is a companion in Special Delivery, when speaking to Jack Cabot he will imply that he believes in the extraterrestrial and that it freaks him out. This could be a reference to Zeta, an alien mothership in Fallout 3. This may also hint that he is fascinated with space and/or science fiction, considering in Nuka-World's quest Trip to the Stars, he likes riding in the UFO ride. * When interacting with magazines, MacCready might comment on how he loves comic books. * When exploring the Super Duper Mart, MacCready might lament: "Of course it had to be the cookie aisle that got crushed." * When taken to WRVR broadcast station, MacCready mentions the Capital Wasteland's radio GNR and Three Dog, saying "I miss the Capital Wasteland Radio... Three Dog was a hell of a DJ." * If taken to the Boston Public Library, he will state that lions scare children in a horrified voice, a reference to his childhood character in Fallout 3. * If MacCready is the player character's companion during the first conversation with Magnolia in The Third Rail, he states that he is a fan of rock and roll. * Upon reaching Mahkra Fishpacking, MacCready will mention that fish gives him terrible flatulence. * MacCready hints a case of severe depression throughout Fallout 4, such as when he tells the Sole Survivor that he thought it would've been better if he and Duncan died with Lucy, and upon romancing him, he mentions that they have saved him from himself. This could also hint he's had thoughts of suicide. * In concept art, MacCready is misspelled as McReady. * In idle dialogue or when selecting "Thoughts?" when speaking to him, he might say "I gotta be honest with you, I'd feel more comfortable with a rocky ceiling above my head," a reference to Little Lamplight. * Some of MacCready's dialogue hints that he gets motion sickness, further evidenced by his commentary by the sea, or upon boarding a Vertibird. * MacCready has the tendency to break out idioms and puns, upon commentary depending on location. * The fact that MacCready likes it when the Sole Survivor keeps the cure for themselves instead of giving it to Austin Engill in Hole in the Wall is inconsistent with his character, as he likes it when the Survivor helps children and parents. This may either be a bug or a hiccup with affinity design. * Contrary to MacCready stating his lack of knowledge with science, he does have a decent amount of knowledge with biology. Examples include commentary about not having his tetanus vaccination at Rocky Narrows Park and that he is aware that a deathclaw is a mutated Jackson's Chameleon. * MacCready will hum a tune and state that Diamond City Radio songs tend to get into his head. He hums the bass clarinet line for Easy Living from Billie Holiday, a song included. * In cut voice files, MacCready mentions a transmitter, most likely tasking the Sole Survivor to retrieve one. In one voice file he mentions contacting outside sources to aid the Sole Survivor. * If Dogmeat is present alongside MacCready as a companion through use of mods, while he will not like or dislike the player healing him while he's around, he will comment, "Take care of him, and he'll take care of you." * Tommy of Combat Zone once asked MacCready to fight in the ring, MacCready declined, a decision he seems to regret. * Companions such as Strong and Hancock will comment on MacCready's combat prowess. Strong states that he is a good fighter, almost as good as himself. Coincidentally, MacCready has the highest END stat among the human and Gen 3 companions.Strong's dialogue - Line 98: This human good fighter. Almost as good as Strong.Hancock's dialogue - line 1491: MacCready, huh? That's a hell of a gun to have at your back. * Although MacCready likes declining Paladin Danse's offer to join the Brotherhood of Steel and dislikes accepting it, his dialogue reaction to each decision seems to imply the opposite. * When passing the Gwinnett Brewery MacCready will comment that he's heard that name before in the Capital Wasteland but cannot recall where. Notable quotes ''Fallout 3'' | | | | | | }} ''Fallout 4'' | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |When the Brotherhood of Steel arrives in the Commonwealth: ** ** | After committing to a close relationship: ** ** ** ** ** ** | When "Lover's Embrace" is activated: ** ** ** ** ** |When being radiated: ** ** ** ** ** |When dying: ** | When at the top of the buildings in Hyde Park ** | When arriving at a creepy location ** ** ** | If taken to Nate/Nora's corpse in Vault 111 ** | When swapping MacCready with ** Piper: to which Piper replies: ** Hancock: to which Hancock replies: ** Deacon: to which Deacon replies: ** Nick Valentine: to which Nick replies: ** Curie: to which Curie replies: ** Strong: to which Strong replies: }} Appearances Robert Joseph MacCready appears in Fallout 3, Fallout 4, and Fallout: The Board Game. Behind the scenes * "R.J. MacReady" is the protagonist from the 1982 John Carpenter horror film, The Thing, based on the novella "Who Goes There," by John Campbell. In the 1982 movie, MacReady is played by Kurt Russell. MacCready, like his Fallout 3 counterpart, is a no-nonsense, resourceful survivor who rises to a leadership position among his peers. * The quote "Let's be careful. No human being would possibly pile books this way." is referring to a line said by Bill Murray's character, Peter Venkman, in the 1984 movie Ghostbusters. * The quote "I never knew you could do that with mutfruit." is in reference to being "grapefruited," an oral sex technique involving a grapefruit (or other fruits). * The quote "School's out forever, right?" is referring to the song "School's Out" by Alice Cooper. The slight chanting further endorses this. * In promotional content for Fallout 76, a teammate with the nickname "MacC" can be seen, a reference to MacCready. Bugs ''Fallout 3'' * Mayor MacCready is prone to disappearing. He tends to wander into obscure and dark corners. He may appear near the front gate if going outside and fast travel back to town, or standing on the platform where he first stood when he let the Lone Wanderer into town. One can move to his current position with the console command . * Sometimes MacCready will not give the option to open the gate, even if one is at that point and have followed the advice outlined in this wiki. One way to make sure that this does not befall the player is to click all of the grayed out speech options when speaking to MacCready. The dialogue option to open the gate comes after a line that is often grayed/dimmed. * It's possible for MacCready to not open the gate after being instructed to do so. He will run to it, and climb up to the catwalk but will not activate the switch to raise the gate. This is because the scripted sequence requires Princess to be on the other end, and she may not run with MacCready to perform this function. Short of using the console to activate the gate/toggle clipping, the solutions are to use the other entrance, reload from a previous save, or attempt to move Princess in range of the event with the console command followed by . * Doing DLC quests before opening the path will end "Picking Up the Trail" resulting in MacCready's and Joseph's dialogue options to vanish and making entry into Vault 87 impossible. The only solution is to resort to a save that still has "Picking Up the Trail" as an active quest, and redo whatever progress has been lost or to use the console command and go to the Citadel to start the quest again. ''Fallout 4'' * Sometimes you may not be able to talk to MacCready or open up his inventory. He also fails to follow the player during fast travel. Entering the console command followed by will bring MacCready to the player, but does not correct the issue. * After dismissing MacCready, hiring him again will prompt up the dialogue when you meet him for the first time, needing to be paid before being hired. Reloading a previous save fixes this. Gallery FO3MacCreadyNoHelmet.png|MacCready without his helmet in Fallout 3 Fo4 MacCready (without hat).jpg|MacCready without his hat in Fallout 4 Minutemen MacCready.jpg|MacCready in Minutemen gear MacCready bmb cmt llc.jpg|MacCready commenting on Little Lamplight in the Boston mayoral shelter FO4 Art MacCready.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 MacCready perk icon.png|MacCready's icon from the Killshot perk FSO UI C ShopIcon MacCready.png|MacCready's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare maikuidi.png|MacCready's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Little Lamplight characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Fallout: The Board Game companions Category:Goodneighbor characters de:Robert Joseph MacCready es:Robert Joseph MacCready fr:Robert Joseph MacCready ja:Robert Joseph MacCready pl:Robert MacCready ru:Маккриди uk:Маккріді zh:羅伯特·約瑟夫·麥奎迪